


Aaron Takes a Chance

by rispacooper



Series: That Bones/Criminal Minds Cracky Crossover Love Story [3]
Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds
Genre: Age Difference, Crack Pairing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Date, M/M, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/pseuds/rispacooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what his head is telling him he should be worrying about, Hotch decides to go for it. Also Aaron likes blondes. This is fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron Takes a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeebuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/gifts).



> This thread started it all. http://coffeebuddha.livejournal.com/163061.html?thread=2868725#t2868725
> 
> That and the hot pics of MGT in a wifebeater. And Hotch's awesomeness. And Rossi being so badass. And okay, coffeebuddha and I think this cracky 'Verse is like puppies and sunshine and cake!I wouldn't be surprised if we wrote more in it.

Dave’s words were echoing in his mind, as Dave had doubtlessly meant them to. “Don’t think about it too much. Don’t be SSA Hotchner, be Aaron… but…try to have fun.”

“Thanks,” Aaron had answered in as flat a voice as he could manage, though something of his smile had slipped through despite his efforts. 

It had been a relief to have Dave be as understanding as he had been when Aaron had—obliquely—brought it up, though Dave wasn’t done tormenting him, not by a long shot. If he really did this, tried this, Dave—and the rest of the team—would know almost immediately. There was no fooling them and he wouldn’t try. 

Aaron didn’t believe in half measures or dishonesty where it wasn’t justified by extreme circumstances. His job involved living with the darkest aspects of human nature and he didn’t want cowardice, betrayal, or deception in his private life. 

That he had never been with a man before, that he had never even attempted the fling that Dave was advising him to have, did not matter now that he had decided to embark on this course of action. 

He took the elevators out of the BAU and walked the distance to the forensic labs, the best in the country in many respects except one, which was why the country’s preeminent forensic anthropologist had loaned one of her star students to Quantico. 

Wendell Bray had been a surprise, a youthful, handsome, enthusiastic figure only momentarily intimidated by the Bureau before he’d settled in. The BAU had only worked directly with him on a few cases, but he had quickly gained a friend in Garcia, even before he had first appeared in a wifebeater, covered in sweat and grease as he’d torn apart a car in the evidence garages. Aaron hadn’t thought that a part of an anthropologist’s job, but the soon-to-be Dr. Bray had argued politely otherwise. He had insisted that he needed as much information as possible to speak for the victim, and then had smiled with that same politeness that was in conflict with how he had come forward hours later with vital information and declared himself “King of the Lab.” 

His surface diffidence was also at odds with the bold, dark ink of the tattoo Aaron had glimpsed at his shoulder blade or the confident spikes in his hair. But more than the unruly style he’d chosen for his soft, blond hair, it was his concern for his victims that had caught Aaron’s attention, and once he’d had it, Mr. Bray had done his best to keep it. 

Aaron thought over that with a frown. He’d been attracted to men before, though he had never acted on it, not during or even after his marriage, and he’d had men make offers before, discreetly and otherwise, that he had refused or ignored without too much regret, but Wendell Bray hadn’t given him a chance to refuse, because he hadn’t asked, not in a language that Aaron fully understood. 

Bold and shy in turns, he wore his clothes as though he knew he wore them well, and he smiled openly and brightly whenever their paths crossed, but his invitations to go grab a beer were always quickly rescinded when Aaron didn’t immediately respond. 

He wasn’t going to keep asking forever, as Dave had pointed out, he was young, he would move on. 

Aaron was aware of both facts. It was those two things that both attracted and worried him. Because he _was_ SSA Hotchner, the same way he was Jack’s dad and Aaron, failed theater geek and a man who would have stayed faithfully married to Haley forever if fate had let him. Aaron did not move on and he didn’t want someone who did. 

But, decision made, he stepped into the cadaver lab and wanted for Wendell Bray to notice him. He left his hands clenched at his sides, letting his tension be obvious though he didn’t have to. Dating was a test of nerves. He remembered that much. 

“Agent Hotchner.” Wendell clicked off a tape recorder and smiled widely for a moment before he recalled himself and changed his expression to one of cautious interest. “What brings you here, a case? Penelope could have called me.” And flirted with him. It went without saying. Aaron controlled himself and took a breath. 

He had age and experience on his side and he used them to keep his voice level. 

“Your offer of a beer. I’d like to take you up on it.” 

He didn’t smile, not right away. It took a moment, a long, uncertain moment, for Wendell to hear and process his words, a moment in which Aaron stayed motionless and hoped that someone who had kept trying to ask him out hadn’t given up on him already, and then Wendell blinked and a pink flush spread over his cheekbones. 

“Yeah okay.” He exhaled his answer. “If you’re sure, Agent… Hotch.”

“Aaron,” Aaron corrected, feeling a similar, nervous, excited heat in his face. 

“Aaron.” Wendell’s smile turned to a sly grin that gave Aaron a faint internal tremor of alarm—or more likely, anticipation. “Tonight?”

“I’m flying out tonight.” Aaron could admit that he’d timed it that way on purpose, only to himself and Dave—and judging from the look in his eyes, Wendell as well. “Wheels up in two hours,” he admitted, inclining his head to acknowledge that he’d given himself an out. Wendell didn’t seem too upset by it. 

“You’ll call me?” he pressed softly after another moment and Aaron nodded. Garcia had probably already put the number in his contact information. Aaron would probably find himself calling Wendell that night if his schedule permitted. 

“Yes,” Aaron blurted, a touch too quickly and kept his composure with effort. Wendell no longer bothered with composure. His expression was warm. Warm enough to draw a man closer…if that man hadn’t deliberately scheduled himself out of temptation. Aaron pulled in a breath. “Then… I’ll talk to you later,” he went on, and took his moment to leave while he still had his dignity. 

The smile broke out as he left the room, as he heard a doctoral candidate about to become one of the leaders in his field shout “King of the Lab!” triumphantly at his back. It was young, happy thing to say and it made Aaron think of Dave’s words again. 

_Be Aaron… but… try to have fun._

He would do his best to do both.


End file.
